Poor Coach
by Usagi Akizawa
Summary: Sequel dari Dochi Ga Ouji /c/ Rein Yuujiro. Dell-san dipaksa mentraktir seluruh tim basket setelah memenangkan pertandingan semi final tapi... apa yang terjadi saat Dell-san melihat billnya?


**Poor Coach**

By Usagi Akizawa

**Cerita ini merupakan sequel dari 'Dochi Ga Ouji' /c/ Rein Yuujiro**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid is not mine.**

**Warning: aga OOC, typo**

**Enjoy!**

[Normal POV]

Sudah lima bulan Lenka pacaran dengan Rinto, waktu berlalu sangat cepat. Sekarang mereka telah

memenangi pertandingan basket semi final putra putri Crypton Cup.

"Hebat kalian semua!" kata Dell selaku pelatih tim basket.

"Good job guys," kata Rinto dan Lenka.

Rinto dan kawan kawan saling menyelamati satu sama lain. Semua anggota baket pergi ke arah Dell.

"Eh, Dell-san traktir kita dong! Kan udah sampai semi final," kata Rinto semangat.

"Iyaa benar tuh Dell-san harus traktir kita!" sahut Lenka dan anggota lain.

"Ehh gimana ya?" kata Dell sedikit menolak.

"Ayolah Dell-san! Hanya makan sushi saja di mall baru itu," kata Miku, manager tim baket putri, memaksa.

"Iyalah sekali kali ditraktir sama pelatih tersayang~" kata Rei menguncang guncang pundak Dell.

Dell diam lalu mengecek dompetnya dan melihat selembar uang berwarna merah muda.

Dell berkata dengan bangga. "Yasudahlah aku traktir kalian semua"

"Yeee Dell-san baik deh!" semua anggota basket melompat girang.

Setelah beberapa menit diperjalanan dari gedung olahraga menuju mall baru akhirnya mereka semua sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju. Sialnya Dell baru sadar itu adalah restoran sushi mahal yang sangat terkenal.

"Mampus aku! apa uangku cukup untuk makan di restoran ini?" gumam Dell.

"Hah ngomong apa kamu Dell-san?" tanya Lenka bingung.

"Hah aku tidak ngomong apa apa kok," jaga gengsi sambil menggaruk garuk kepala.

"Yasudah tunggu apa lagi ayo kita masuk," kata Lenka.

Setelah mendapatkan tempat duduk mereka melihat menu.

"Wahh makanan disini mahal mahal ya, tidak apa apa nih Dell-san?" tanya Miku.

"Udah tenang aja pesan aja semau kalian," kata Dell, jaga gengsi.

Setelah mendengar kata kata Dell anak anak yang lain sangat gembira dan memesan banyak makanan. Dell sebenarnya panik tapi ia tetap jaga gengsi. Setelah beberapa lama kemudian mereka semua telah selesai makan dan mereka sangat puas.

"Ahh kenyangnya perut ku," kata Rinto.

"Iya benar aku juga kenyang," kata Lenka.

"Lenka kita berdua saja yaa!" kata Rinto sambil merangkul pundaknya Lenka.

"Woo sok mesra kalian aku sama Miku juga bisa!" kata Rei sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Apa sih kamu Rei," kata Miku bercanda.

"Yasudah sana kalian pulang ke rumah masing jangan pergi kemana mana lagi aku mau bayar nih," kata Dell hendak menuju kasir.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu Dell-san!" semua anak anak berkata.

"Iyaa sama sama," kata Dell menyuruh mereka pulang.

Setelah sampai di depan kasir dan Dell melihat billnya jumlah makanannya lima kali lipat lebih mahal dari uang merah muda yang ia punya.

Dalam hati Dell berkata "Astaga bagaimana aku harus membayar ini? Tidak mungkin juga aku meminjam uang kepada Miku! "

"Ada apa Dell-san?" Miku bertanya pada Dell bingung.

"Tidak apa apa udah kamu pulang aja sama yang lain biar aku yang ururs ini semua," kata Dell sambil menutup billnya.

"Yasudah kalau begitu kita semua pulang duluan," sahut Rei dan kawan kawan.

Setelah Rei dan anggota yang lain sudah keluar, Dell masih berdiam diri dan memohon kepada kasir.

"Maaf aku tidak mengira biyayanya akan semahal ini, bolehkan aku meminta diskon?" Dell memohon pada orang kasir.

"Maaf tidak bisa di diskon harus bayar cash dan pas," kata petugas kasir.

Dell mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan sudah membungkuk bungkuk agar di diskon. Pada saat yang bersamaan Rinto, Lenka, Rei, dan Miku yang belum pulang, masuk dan melihat Dell-san membungkuk di depan kasir.

"Eh? Dell-san ada apa?" kata Rinto menepuk pundak Dell yang langsung terkaget-kaget.

"Eh, tidak ada apa apa kok~ kok kalian belum pulang?" Dell panik.

"Begini dek, Bapak ini tidak bisa membayar apa yang ia pesan," kata petugas kasir.

"Apa? Memangnya Dell-san bawa uang berapa?" tanya Miku kaget.

"Aku… Cuma bawa… 100ribu," Dell menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Lenka mengambil billnya dan terkaget bahwa biaya totalnya adalah lima kali lipatnya. "Kenapa Dell-san menyuruh kita pesan semaunya?"

"Eh… aku… hehehe," Dell tertawa aneh.

"Dasar, kita semua patungan saja!" Rinto berinisiatif.

"Beneran nih?" kata Dell.

"Iyalah, dibanding Dell-san harus memohon mohon!" kata Rei ceplos.

Mereka semua pun mengeluarkan uangnya dan membayar. Setelah semua urusan selesai, mereka pun keluar.

"Terimakasih ya kawan semua, hehehe, maaf ya," kata Dell malu.

"Yayaya, besok kita akan meminta ganti uang kita ke anggota lain," kata Miku tidak rela.

"Eh? Tolong dong jangan bilang ke yang lain!" Dell memohon.

"Dasar pelatih ga modal!" teriak mereka ber-empat serempak.

-To Be Continued-

Ini fic pertamaku lho~ maaf kalo ada typo maupun terlalu pendek.

Bisa dibaca dulu 'Dochi ga ouji'nya di profile Rein Yuujiro biar nyambung~ tapi kalo mulai dari sini juga bisa :3

Jujur ini dapet dari mimpi lho._. tapi di mimpiku tentang guruku dan tim basket sekolahku orz

Kurasa ini aka nada lanjutannya, tunggu saja~

Makasih ya yang udah baca xD akhir kata, reviewnya boleh?


End file.
